


Nightmare Before Undertale

by ViceRoy21



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: So i saw those videos on youtube of the comics with all the skeletons from multiple universes and i kind of got an itch to write a story about sans meeting jack... i didnt have a plot ready, i just really wanted them to meet XD now im kinda.... stuck, up for adoption if anyone is interested.





	Nightmare Before Undertale

Sans groaned as his skull felt like it was going to crack in half. He didn’t want to wake up if that was the feeling that was going to greet him. Reluctantly he opened his eye sockets and blinked till his vision was clear. 

He regretted it instantly because he had no clue where he was; it most definitely wasn’t his room and the bed he was lying in definitely wasn’t his bed. Sans shot up into a sitting position and looked around quickly, where in Asgore’s name was he? The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he quickly got out of the bed, moving to find a place to hide behind; thankfully his short stature gave him a few options to choose from.

As he waited he heard the person getting closer and it sounded like they were humming something. Soon a figure entered the room and paused when they saw that the bed was empty. 

“What’s this? Did he leave?” The tall being asked, a note of sad curiosity to their tone. Sans peeked out from behind his hiding place to get a look at the person in the room and nearly gave himself away. The guy standing in the center of the room was another skeleton. He was dressed in a black suit with white pin stripes and a bat shaped bow tie. He had very long limbs and a small torso, his skull round like Sans own. 

The skeleton let out a sigh “Oh well, at least that means he’s alright… I wish he would have stayed though, it would have been nice to get to know another skeleton”.

‘Hmm… seems harmless enough… though I should stay on my guard’ Sans thought as he came out from his hiding place, acting as if he hadn’t been hiding the whole time and the other just never noticed him “Sup, I’m Sans, mind telling me where I am?”.

The taller skeleton jumped at the sudden appearance and turned to the smaller skeleton, his surprise quickly stretching into a megawatt grin “Why hello there Mr. Sans! I am Jack Skellington, you are in my home of course; you were found passed out in the graveyard and I thought it best if I brought you here to rest and recover. To be honest I’ve never met another skeleton before so this is quite an eventful moment for me”.

“That so? Well then, glad I could make your day bud” Sans said as he scratched his skull “I thought me and my bro were the only skeleton monsters left but I guess you proved us wrong pal”.

Jack looked surprised again as Sans spoke “You have a brother? Oh my, I hope to meet him! I haven’t felt this excited since that incident with Sandy Claws and Oogey Boogey!”.

Sans raised a socket ridge at Jacks happy words, those must have been some monsters he’s never heard about “So uh… Jack… where are we at exactly… other than in your house?”.

“Hm? Oh we are in Halloween town of course!” Jack exclaimed happily.

“Halloween town? Where in Mt. Ebott is that? Is that somewhere near Hotlands?” Sans asked with a frown, he had never heard of a Halloween town before.

“Hotlands? I’ve never heard of Hotlands or a Mt. Ebott” Jack said, also frowning. Sans blinked in surprise at these words, every monster knew about Mt. Ebott.

“Yer kidding me right? Everybody knows what Mt. Ebott is, monsters have been trapped there for centuries” Sans said with a serious scowl.

“Trapped? What on earth are you talking about, monsters aren’t trapped… or well not that I’ve ever heard” Jack said in confusion and worry “What you are saying is that there are monsters somewhere that have been trapped for a very long time? If that is the case then we must help them!”.

Sans stared up in astonishment at Jack as the skeleton grew determined. Suddenly Jack turned and began to walk hurriedly from the room, causing Sans to chase after him “W-Wait Jack what-!”.

They raced down the spiraling stairs and Jack flung the front door open, making quick strides out the door. Sans hurried after him only to freeze at what he saw. His eye sockets took in the town around him and the sky above. Everything had a gothic and spooky feel to it, even the sky with its unnatural color. There were monsters bustling about, chatting and singing happily. When the monsters spotted Jack speeding by they greeted him with excited cries. After Sans was able to get his senses about him he teleported after Jack.

“Jack- JACK would you hold on a minute!” Sans called. Jack halted and turned back to Sans, fidgeting with the urge to keep going.

“What is it Sans? We have to talk to the Mayor! There are monsters that need saving!” Jack said anxiously.

“Maybe we should have a talk before running off halfcocked pal” Sans said as he gave Jack a serious look “I get the feeling there’s more to this than meets the eye”.

“Very well, what is it we need to discuss?” Jack said, pausing in his moving about, willing to give the other monster his full attention.

“Now I’ve been underground a long time so my memory of the surface ain’t too fresh but one thing I do remember, the sky didn’t look like this” Sans said as he pointed at the sky above them “You ever hear of the multi universe theory?”.

Jack blinked in surprise “Hm? Multi universe… well… I’m not a scientist but… I’ve heard our doctor mention something of the sort before… Are you saying you are from an alternate universe?”.

“I think that’s exactly what’s going on here pal” Sans said, his brow bone furrowed as he thought about all of this “It’s the only logical explanation to all of this, though how I got here is another question entirely, I don’t remember anything different happening… I don’t even remember how I passed out”.

“Oh dear that is troubling…” Jack said with a frown as he tapped his boney finger tip against his chin.


End file.
